Misaki In Wonderlad
by Anime De Tsukiyomi
Summary: Misaki tiene que hacer el mismo recorrido de alice pero no para seber quien es sino para.. cha chan chan chan... *O*


Resumen: Bueno este FanFic es de Alice in wonderlad y Junjou Romántica. Todos los personajes de la película los relacione según su personalidad con los de la serie.... espero que les guste. :)

Alice In Wonderlad o mejor....

Misaki In Wonderlad

En una noche oscura y tenebrosa en el salón principal se encontraban Takahiro Takahashi, Haruhiko Usami, Ryuichiro Isaka discutiendo sobre temas de una nueva empresa.... Podía oír desde el pasillo su plática mientras caminaba soñolientamente...

-Veo que al fin has perdido la cordura Takahashi.

-Ese invento es imposible.

-Para algunos. Caballeros el único modo de lograr es pensar que es posible.

-Esas ideas te arruinaran un día Takahashi.

-Pienso correr el riesgo. Imaginen puestos comerciales en Hong Kong, Tokio, China

Todos me voltearon a ver repentinamente...

-Misaki, ¿la pesadilla regreso?

Yo solo asentí lentamente con la mirada fija.

-Toma mi mano...

Takahiro me dio la mano para llevarme a la cama nuevamente...

Voy cayendo por un agujero oscuro. – Y ahí hay criaturas extrañas.

-¿Que clase de criaturas?

Pues un zorro, un pájaro y aparte un conejo. –Y un gato sonriente.

-¿Los gatos sonríen? No sabía eso

Tampoco yo. Hay una vieja oruga también.

-¿Viste también una oruga?

¿Tú crees que ya perdí la cabeza Takahiro?

-Temo que sí.

-Te has vuelto loco, demente, chiflado. Pero te diré un secreto. Las mejores personas lo están.

-Solo es un sueño Misaki. Nada de eso te puede herir.

-Pero si te asustas mucho solo tienes que despertar así.

Me dio un pellizquito en el brazo, no me dolió mucho, pero entre cerré los ojos por un momento.

**في****العجائب**Trece años después **في****العجائب**

¿Tenemos que ir hermano? No van a notar que no nos presentamos.

-Lo van a notar.

-¿Dónde está tu corbata? Y con botas.

No me gustan los zapatos que escogieron para mí....

-No vistes apropiadamente.

¿Quién decide que es apropiado? Y si decidieran que lo apropiado es usar un salmón en la cabeza

-Misaki... me dijo muy serio ya arto de mis comentarios.

Para mí una corbata es lo mismo que un salmón.

-¡Basta!...

Mis padres se hubieran reído...

Sentí como sus ojos se volvieron fríos y tristes... Solo pude decir una palabra...

Perdona...

Estoy muy cansada. Anoche no dormí nada.

-¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?

Una solamente. Siempre es la misma desde que tengo memoria. ¿Crees que eso es normal? O ¿Debería tener sueños diferentes?

-Con una cara melancólica solo pudo decir...

–No lo sé.

Me puso su moño blanco... al mismo tiempo que exclamaba...

-Eso es. Estas muy bien. Ahora sonríe un poco.

Sonreí solo para darle satisfacción por un momento y luego volví a mi monótona expresión.

Llegamos a una gran mansión llena de invitados que no conocía... aun...

Una señora muy seria y refinada nos esperaba afuera del jardín...

-Ya era hora. Creímos que nunca llegarían.

Misaki, Takahiro te esperan para bailar alcánzalo.

Me miro de una manera fría y frívola... y solo fui a la pista de baile…

Solo oía como regañaban a mi hermano...

-¿Te das cuenta que son más de las 4? Tenemos que apresurar todo ahora.

-Lo lamento... –No importa ya vete...

-Perdone a mi esposa, ha estado planeando este evento por más de 20 años.

Si mis padres estuvieran aquí.

-Mis condolencias. Solían ser gentiles y visionarios. Solo espero que no siento que me aprobecho de su infortunio.

-Claro que no. Preferí que compraras la compañía.

-Fui un tonto en no intervenir en su plan demente en aquella ocasión.

-Eso decían mis padres...

Acabo esa pieza de baile clásico con que bailaba con Haruhiko...

He Haruhiko. ¿No te cansas de esta ropa?

-Al contrario es muy vigorizante.

Intentando olvidar ese ridículo baile intente inventar otra cosa más rara...

-¿Te divierto?

No. Pero me imaginaba a los señores con vestido y a las damas con pantalón.

-Sería mejor que no compartas tus ideas. Para ayudar lo mejor es callar.

Me distraje un rato mientras bailaba mirando a las hermosas aves que volaban al sur... Luego golpee el hombro de una mujer de alado mío...

-Perdona señorita, no fue su intención.

-¿Que te sucede?

M-Me preguntaba que se sentiría volar...

-¿Por que pierdes el tiempo pensando en algo imposible como eso?

Y, ¿Por qué no? Mi padre decía que piense en seis imposibilidades antes de empezar el día. Pues es una maravilla.

Antes de que pudiera acabar mi oración Haruhiko me jalo entre los arbustos y me pidió que lo viera en el kiosko en diez minutos.

Detrás de mí aparecieron dos niñas de vestido largo y azulado...

Hola, ¿que las trae por aquí niñas?

-Te diremos un secreto

Si van a contarme ya no será un secreto.

-No deberíamos. –Ya decidimos que sí. –Ya no se va a sorprender.

-¿Te vas a sorprender?

¿No si van a decirme? Pero ahora pueden contármelo.

-Claro que no.

Se rieron en dúo y luego se pusieron de acuerdo para contarme.

- Haruhiko Usami pedirá tu mano.

Pero si él es un hombre... como M-me voy a... Eh!!

La misma mujer de antes apareció otra vez...

-¿Quieres dar un paseo tranquilo por el jardín? Tu y yo solamente.

Paseábamos muy lentamente por los rosales blanquecinos que formaban un sendero...

-Te digo que detestarías.

Que decline la aristocracia...

-Tendrías nietos horrendos. Pero te ves preciosa y vas a procrear hijos imprudentes. (Solo quiero que recuerde que soy hombre).

-Los jardineros plantaron rosas azules cuando yo pedí rojas solamente.

Solo tiene que pintar las rosas de rojo.

-Que cosas tan extrañas dices. Te advierto que mi hijo es realmente delicado del intestino.

¿Ya vio eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

Un conejo blanco, creo...

-Son asquerosos. Les gusta que los ataquen los perros.

-Si le sirves a Haruhiko una mala comida le dará estreñimiento.

¡Hay esta! Ahora si lo vio.

-¿Qué cosa?

El conejo blanco.

Misaki no grites. Ahora presta atención, Haruhiko dijo que eres algo distraído.

-¿Qué decía?

Haruhiko tiene mala digestión.

Vi al conejo asomándose por lo arbustos con un esmoquin negro como si quisiera que lo siguiera.

Todo esto es muy interesante pero tendrá que disculparme.

Corrí tras el hasta un laberinto donde encontré a Haruhiko.

--Aquí estas.

Todos estaban reunidos en el kiosko esperándome... Haruhiko se arrodillo frente a mi...

Misaki. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Bueno... ¿Es lo que esperan todos? Pero... Lo tengo que pensar... lo siento.

Vi al conejo blanco entre los matorrales mirando su reloj y señalando... Lo seguí entre árboles y arbustos... hasta llegar a un roble...

¿Hola?...

Me resbale dentro el agujero. Pero era algo extraño...habían mesas, sillas, pianos todo flotaba... mientras yo caía.

Caí en un piso cuadriculado... al levantarme vi una lámpara pegada al piso que flotaba hacia arriba.

En un instante volví a caer duramente hasta el piso (que para mí era el techo)...

Aahhuuu...

Intente abrir las 4 puertas que me rodeaban... pero todas y cada una de ellas estaba cerrada...

Recogí una pequeña llave que estaba en una mesa de cristal que había aparecido detrás de mi...

Intente abrir las puertas y... nada. Detrás una cortina encontré una puerta pequeña donde solo entraría un oso de peluche. Pero esa llave abría esa puerta.

Apareció en la mesa una botellita.

Bébeme... ¿que querrá decir con eso?

Solamente es un sueño... Tome un sorbo d la botella lentamente... me encogí tanto que mi traje no me quedaba. Por suerte traía una ropa bajo ese horrible traje...

Intente alcanzar la llave que había dejado en la mesa que parecía una pared.

Habían voces que susurraban... pero estaba muy concentro intentando atrapar la llave.

-Pensé que recordaría todo esto.

-No creo que se equivoque

-Es la correcta, estoy convencido.


End file.
